Return of The Sky Castle
House of Lights Lord Of Illusion -> Carnival of Lights -> Return of The Sky Castle -> Random series Prologue Once upon a time, long before the current age, there were four castles representing the natural elements - the Earth Castle, The Sea Castle, The Fire Castle and the Sky Castle. The Earth Castle lay atop the highest mountain and was ruled by the humanoid Yetis, it is now covered in snow deep beneath Mount Everest. The Sea Castle once floated above a stretch of Pacific Ocean and was ruled by the Pearl Divers, it has since sunk to the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The Fire Castle was located atop a great volcano and was ruled by humanoid Phoenixes, it is now encased in cooled magma, which has formed a large casing over the original structure. The Sky Castle itself was the most majestic of the four castles and was ruled by humanoid Pegasus, it once floated high above the world, moving with the wind much like a cloud - yet with time it simply vanished from Earth altogether, entering a distant dimension for reasons unknown to man, leaving behind nothing but vague memories of its former existence. So it was that imaginary castles in the sky would become a part of the human psyche, entering innumerable fairy tales and legends - even in the modern age the term "castle in the sky" would come to describe a seemingly impossible or unrealistic dream or ambition. The other three castles also entered the human mind and thus humans continually explored the remote areas of the world, yet they could not find these ancient castle - which remained hidden from them for centuries.. Yet in the modern age a change was about to occur that would finally break that centuries-old game of hide-and-seek.. Chapter 1 - The Great Discovery It was a seemingly ordinary day when a most extraordinary discovery was made - across the world explorers had began to uncover the ruins of great castles, three in total and situated in the most remote areas of the world.. these mysterious castles were hailed as a new wonder and flocks of scientists had already descended upon the sites, determined to find out more about them. World news covered the events and several New Age movements had already taken the discovery of these monuments as a sign that the world was entering a new stage of being. For the 15 year old Malcolm however this historical event wasn't anything special, save for the fact it earned a day of school - in fact he found it rather annoying as all his friends and family seemed obsessed with the news coverage, yet Malcolm simply couldn't understand what all the big deal was. So as the majority of the world was abuzz with talk on the nature of these mysterious castles Malcolm had decided to go to a nearby park and laid out on the grass, the park virtually empty despite the sun shining brightly in the sky above. (OOC: time to get this story started - it takes place after the Carnival of Lights (Book III) - mostly like a year of so, minimum) Three figures stood in the park; one resembling a woman dressed in the style of a medieval Crusader, another resembling a stereotypical cowboy with a black mask and the last resembling a figure straight out of an old sci-fi pulp novel such as Flash Gordon. Although alien in appearance the three seemed to be conversing amongst themselves, either unaware or unconcerned about the looks they were recieving from passer-bys. "We should be investigating those castles, there is no telling what they could harbor.. where's Avijit anyway?" the woman began. "Avijit has to deal with some "personal" business, I never questioned it and neither should you.. as for these castles.. I reckon they ain't a problem.. we just need to keep vigilant, is all.." the cowboy replied. "Flint's right, Helena - if those castle are a threat we'll act.. until then we have no right to go charging around looking for trouble.. let's just try and relax while we can, there are worse things than castles out there for us to worry about.." the space-figure added. Category:Fantasy Category:Storyarcs Category:Pietus Category:Incomplete Stories Category:Book III